Fleeting Memories
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete Deling City with Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine in your party! *Complet Iron Clad Defense +++ with Selphie in a party of FF VIII heroes! *Complete A Soldier's Lot Ultimate with Squall, Selphie, and Zell in a party of FF VIII heroes! *Complete Fear Stalks ++ with a party of 3 or more FF VIII heroes! *Complete Hound of Hell + with a party of 3 or more FF VIII heroes! }} Fleeting Memories was an open-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario During the SeeD field exam, Squall and the others are joined by Selphie, who had come to deliver withdrawl orders to them. But as Seifer had already gone on ahead, Squall and Selphie were forced to head into the radio tower after him. With the mission to assassinate the sorceress underway, Squall and his companions moved to the sniper pont to provide support, but Irvine choked under the pressure, and could not make the shot. Squall finally convinced him to pull the trigger, but the bullet is deflected by a magical barrier. Layout |mastery 2= x10 |name 3=Dollet |stages 3=1 |stamina 3=11 |boss 3=X-ATM092 |completion 3=3,000 |first time 3= |mastery 3= x10 x20 |name 4=Presidential Train |stages 4=1 |stamina 4=12 |boss 4=Fake President, Gerogero |completion 4=5,000 |first time 4= |mastery 4= x10 |name 5=Unknown King's Tomb |stages 5=1 |stamina 5=15 |boss 5=Sacred, Minotaur |completion 5=10,000 |first time 5= |mastery 5= x10 x10 |name 6=Deling City |stages 6=1 |stamina 6=18 |boss 6=Iguion |completion 6=10,000 |first time 6= x60 |mastery 6= x10 x5 |name 7=Sniping a Sorceress + |stages 7=1 |stamina 7=40 |boss 7=Seifer Edea |completion 7=30,000 |first time 7= x84 |mastery 7= |name 8=Iron Clad Defense +++ |stages 8=1 |stamina 8=40 |boss 8=BGH251F2 |completion 8=60,000 |first time 8= x96 |mastery 8= x3 x3 |name 9=A Soldier's Lot Ultimate |stages 9=1 |stamina 9=60 |boss 9=Biggs, Wedge |completion 9=90,000 |first time 9= 24 |mastery 9= x5 x2 |name 10=Fear Stalks ++ |stages 10=1 |stamina 10=60 |boss 10=X-ATM092 |completion 10=1,500 |first time 10= x10 x2 x36 |mastery 10= x10 x20 |name 11=Hound of Hell + |stages 11=1 |stamina 11=20 |boss 11=Cerberus |completion 11=1,500 |first time 11= x3 x3 |mastery 11= x3 |raid 1=Conquer Trauma and Dromas - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Esthar Soldiers |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Trauma and Dromas - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Esthar Soldiers |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Adel & Rinoa Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Adel |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Adel & Rinoa Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Adel |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events